


Heat Haze Days of Inkopolis

by meganenokibou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganenokibou/pseuds/meganenokibou
Summary: *Based off of Heat Haze Days (Kagerou Days) by Jin*Rider is experiencing a never ending loop, experiencing the constant deaths happening each time to Goggles. He’s trying to prevent the deaths, but a new one kept rising up.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

A match between Yellow-Green Team and Blue Team at Blackbelly Skatepark have ended with a quick victory from Goggles and his crew. Rider was getting impressed by the team getting stronger and better, especially Goggles. The childish Inkling he fought back at the Plaza was still childish as he is now, but has been getting better and better on the battlefield.

Before both teams had left the skatepark, Goggles followed his team to go get some grub to eat at the Crust Bucket. He saw Rider walking and paused. Goggles went up to Specs, telling that it's fine for them to go on and wait for him. Specs only replied with a sigh and told him 'Don't be late, ok?' Goggles nodded as he ran towards Rider and tackle-hugged him to the ground.

"AH!! GOGGLES, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rider choked out as he was attacked from behind.

Rider’s team heard the roller hit the ground with a thud and looked back. They happened to see their leader sprawled on the ground, hugged by the smaller Inkling that is his boyfriend.

“Rider, we’ll wait for ya in the apartment, ok?”

Rider looked up to see Blazer waving as she was walking off with Bamboo and Stealth. 

"Hey, Rider!!! You wanna hang out tomorrow?" Goggles was swaying from side-to-side, sitting on his back.

The taller Inkling sighed as his face already was changing to a pastel shade of yellow-green.

"S-Sure... I got nothing planned to do with my team... **Now get off me**."

Rider snarled and crossed his arms at the end of his statement as Goggles got off of him. Goggles responded with a large, bright grin and copied his boyfriend's stance. Rider rolled his eyes and grabbed his roller.

"Alrighty then!! Meet me at the park nearby Arowana Mall at 12 o'clock noon!"

'_12 o’clock noon, huh?_' Rider thought as he saw Goggles fading away in the crowd to catch up with Specs, Headphones, and Bobble.

Rider gave a light chuckle as he walked off as well, his Gold Dynamo carried over his shoulder. He began heading towards the apartment with the others.

Goggles was jogging around the Square, heading towards the Crust Bucket to meet up with Specs, Headphones, and Bobble. He spotted them sitting at a table, waiting for him.

"Hey guys!!!" Goggles waved as he tripped over a Jellyfish's stretch out tentacle. "ACK-"

Headphones sighed as Specs shot up at his seat and ran to him. Bobble just watched as she laughed and said 'Typical clumsy Goggles!'. Specs gave a light scolding to be careful next time and apologized to the Jellyfish. 

After everything was settled, Headphones and Bobble were already eating their order. Specs and Goggles, on the other hand, were waiting for their orders, specifically Goggles. Specs walked back to the table, holding their tray. Goggles eyed on his order, licking his lips.

Headphones took a sip from her drink. "So Goggles, what did you do while we ordered for ourselves?"

By th time Headphones turned her gaze at him, Goggles was already munching down his food. The crumbs made his face messy, especially his surroundings. Headphones deadpanned as Bobble was wiping Goggles' face. 

"Oh! Rider and I are gonna hang out tomorrow!" Goggles chimed out.

"Oh right! You two are in a relationship, right?" Specs asked, adjusting his glasses.

Goggles grinned as he swayed side to side. "Mhm!! We're gonna hang out at the park!" 

Bobble patted Goggles' back. "Have fun tomorrow!"

Specs and Headphones looked at each other, then back at Goggles. '_Let’s hope he __doesn’t arrive late_...' they both thought.

“Just- Don’t be late...” Specs reminded.

“I won’t be late!” Goggles stood on the table, only to slip on a napkin.

“WAUGH!!”

Goggles crashed on top of Specs, making fall back on his chair. Headphones groaned and covered her face with her tentacles out of embarrassment. Bobble continued to eat, laughing at the mishap.

Rider grabbed the doorknob, twisting it. “I’m home.” 

Stealth looked up and waved. “Oh, hey Rider! You going out tomorrow?”

Rider said nothing as he rested his Dynamo against the wall to remove his jacket. He hooked it up on the coat rack as he looked back at the two in the couch.

“Where’s Bamboo?” He grabbed his roller.

Blazer laid across Stealth’s lap to look at Rider. “Upstairs. By the way, you still haven’t answered Stealth.”

Rider walked past the two, going upstairs. “Just a simple hang out at the park. Nothing that special.” 

Blazer quickly sat up. “That’s still a date! Mini ones count too, you know!” 

Rider stopped at the door of his room, blushing again. Bamboo walked out of her room, noticing the shade across his face. 

“Have fun, Rider.” Bamboo commented before going down to join with Stealth and Blazer.

“Yeah, ok.“ Stated Rider before going into his room. 

Rider laid his roller against the wall, removing the band to let his tentacles down. He changed out to a simple tank and shorts and laid on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while before he grabbed his phone, setting up an alarm for tomorrow. 

“Maybe Blazer’s right. It’s a mini date.” 


	2. Chapter 2

It was August 15 and Goggles was asleep on the couch, only to be waken up to the sound of a door knocking. He gave out a long yawn and rubbed his eyes as the door continued on knocking. Almost as if it was getting impatient every second.

“Goggles!! Open up!! You can’t be arriving late!!!”

Of course it was Specs. The concerned straight-man sighed and looked back at Headphones and Bobble. The three heard shuffling noises coming towards the door. A few clicks were heard afterwards and the door opened to a tired Inkling.

“Oh heyyyy...” Goggles trailed off.

The team was met with a semi-tired Goggles. It seems as if he was keeping himself occupied that he lost track of time.

“GOGGLES- DID YOU STAY UP ALL NIGHT?!” Headphones and Specs exclaimed, seeing the large mess behind him.

Goggles looked back. “What mess...?”

”Heavens me, you know you got somewhere important to go today...” Specs sighed.

“Important...?” Goggles scratched behind his head, closing his eyes to remember.

”Doesn’t the name ‘Rider’ ring a bell?” Headphones crossed her arms.

”Rider... Rider.... AH!” Goggles quickly shot up with his eyes fully widened and awake. “THAT’S RIGHT!” 

“Yeah! It’s already 11:30 AM, Goggles!” Bobble pointed at the clock.

Goggles began to rev up as he ran straight to the stairs. He ran up the steps in a quick pace as the three stepped into the house. Specs started searching for a trash bag while Headphones picked up the trash off the floor. 

“Hey Specs- Get Goggles’ prepared.” Headphones looked back at him.

”Alrightzzz Bobble- Could you find a trash bag?” Specs asked her.

“Ok!” Bobble took Specs’ place as he began to head upstairs.

Specs can hear loud, rummaging footsteps inside Goggles’ room. The boy seems to be panicking as he quickly opened the door and ran to the bathroom without a towel covering himself.

“**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! RIDER’S GONNA BE MAAAAAAD!!**” 

Specs jumped at the sudden outburst, also deadpanning from the sight of him completely naked. The bathroom slammed in front of him as he snapped back to reality. 

“Wait a minute... Goggles- YOU DON’T HAVE A TOWEL!!” 

From downstairs, Bobble and Headphones overheard everything. Both the girls sweatdropped and looked at each other. 

“They’re an absolute mess!” Bobble laughed. 

Headphones gave out a sigh. “At least Specs is more organized-“ 

Rider’s phone went off the silent bedroom, annoying him immediately. His eyes opened slowly, only to meet up with the bright sun shining directly at his hazy orbs. He shut them quickly with a groan and rolled on his side to avoid the intensity of the sun’s rays.

‘_Cod... Another bright as hell day...’ _Rider thought as he turned off the alarm from his phone.

He looked down at the time, seeing it was 11:30 AM. He remembered yesterday about what Goggles told him, immediately making his eyes wide. 

_ Meet me at the park nearby Arowana Mall at 12 o’clock noon!_

“Fuck! The meet-up with Goggles at the park!” He exclaimed.

The alarmed Inkling got out from his bed, tying his tentacles quickly, putting his signature jacket and boots on, and jutted out his room. He went back in his room to grab his phone, almost nearly forgetting it. Blazer, Bamboo, and Stealth could hear quick footsteps getting louder and louder, looking at the staircase. 

Blazer looked at Rider as she rested her arms over Stealth’s head. “Well, someone’s running late.” 

“N-Not yet! At least...” Rider scoffed. “Save something for me if I get back late.”

Stealth chuckled. “Will do!” 


End file.
